


Babe, You Need me.

by BaconPuppy35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Beta Sam, Child Abandonment, Dark Past, Family Bonding, M/M, Omega Dean, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconPuppy35/pseuds/BaconPuppy35
Summary: Castiel is an unmated alpha writer who thought he was to remain alone. Until a morning jog changed all that when he found the small abandoned pup he would name Jack. How will Castiels life change as he tries to adopt a pup in a world where a lone alpha parent is not the norm. Even more so when the case worker is a handsome omega with stunning green eyes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	1. Alpha finds a pup

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to update at least once a week. Please leave reviews, as it helps me learn on what to work on. And see if I should continue this fic. Thanks. :)

Chapter 1

Castiel didn't mind waking up at 3 a.m to feed the crying pup. The pup, he had named Jack, was adorable, and just so sweet. After getting to the room that had the pups crib, which he bought the day before, he smiled at him. And carefully the young pup up, and held him to his chest, the cries fading as Jack grunted. And held tight to Castiels night shirt. "Are you hungry?" Castiel asked softly as they got to the kitchen. He then chuckled after Jack babbled a little, then drooled on his shoulder. As he made a bottle Castiel smiled and said, "I will take that as a yes." If you had told the alpha a week ago, that he would a sudden daddy. He would have called you crazy. But, that is what happened to him.

Castiel had been on his morning jog, when he heard a crying pup. It was a chilly, foggy morning, so Castiel got worried. And started to follow the pups cries. It took a few minutes, but he sound found the pup. He was bundled up in some blankets, all alone among some ferns. He looked around for any signs of anyone else being there. Seeing none, he carefully lifted the pup up off the damp ground. Then as he held him close, he said, "Shh... It's okay pup. Your.." his voice faded as the pup calmed, and looked up at him. With such soulful, loving eyes. That is when the alpha, felt his wolf claim this pup as his own. He wanted to protect it, and he smiled gently at the pup as he said, "Let's go home Jack. It's to chilly for a pup as small as you." And he did just that. Taking Jack to his home, and calling the police to report what happened.

It was not days later, and Cas was caring for the pup, alone. As he had no mate. So he understood that DSS would make sure the pup would be safe with him. So, when they started to do major background checks, he wasn't worried. He had a stay at home job as a writer, and had a nice life set up. And in all honesty, he had been lonely. But Jack easily solved that problem, by just being there.

The next day around 11:30, a knock came at his door. He had just laid Jack down for his nap, so he quickly went to answer it. When he opened the door, he saw two men standing there. One had shaggy brown hair, the other.. He had short sandy blond hair, with bright green eyes. And, he had freckles dusting his face. Both were in suits, and when the blond looked at Castiel he said, "Good morning Mr.Novak. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my partner Sam Smith. We're here to check on the pup you found. And to see if your house, is safe for a young pup."


	2. Question an Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean arrived to make sure little Jack is safe with Alpha Castiel. How will it turn out? Will they feel Jack is safe with him?
> 
> Betaed by: Gatorgir2016l (I had to edit this in. Lol )

Dean looked at the alpha that opened the door, and thanked whatever god there was, that he took his blockers that morning. When he and Sam were given the case file on the pup that was found in the woods. He was surprised that the pup wasn't placed in DSS custodyat day one. That was normal protocol. Then again Castiel Novak was pretty well to do, and a well known author. Dean had read most of his books, but that picturethey used in the books did little justice for the blue eyed alpha. Castiel looked at them a moment before asking, "May I see some identification please?" Good, the alpha was careful who he let in his house.

Dean and Sam got their badges and showed Castiel, as Sam said, "How has it been going with the pup? Any kind of troubles?" As Castiel checked out the badgei.d numbers, he replied with, "no troubles at all. And I have been calling him Jack. He's napping right now." As he said the last part he let the two men into his home. Dean glanced around, and from what he could see so far the house was clean. "Why would DSS send two people?" Castiel asked as he closed the door andlead them towards the livingroom. As they walked Dean replied to his question, "Well, for one, you are an alpha and one of us is an omega. It's mostly for safety as well for the pup. If we were to find your house unfit for the pup to be here." Sam followed behind Dean, lookingaround for any signs that Castiel could be unfit to care for the pup. As they came to the livingroom area, theywould find it neat and clean. A brand new playpen near a desk with a light blue blanket in it. Along with a mobil set up for the pup to watch.

Dean smiled at that and took a seat on the couch. Sam sitting near him, as Castiel took the chair at the desk and turned to face them. "We would like to ask you a few questions. Regarding the pup and how you have been adjusting with the changes so far." Sam said lightly as Dean looked around for anything that should be baby proofed. Castiel nodded and said, "I understand. I was told that I would be questioned." He was so calm Dean noticed. A calm alpha was a good sign. A young pup could be challenging for even an omega. So to see Castiel being this calm was very reassuring. "Okay, about how often dose he wake up in the middle of the night?" Dean asked as he stood to check a few things a little closer. "So far, maybe twice a nice. The first time is around midnight and the second around 3 or 4." Samworte that all down with a nod, "have you set up a doctor for him?" Sam questioned and Castiel nodded, "Yes. His doctor will be Charlie Bradberry. And he is to see her today around 3 in the afternoon."

Dean looked at him, "Charlie Bradberry? She's a very good pediatrician. Great choice." Castiel smiled at Dean, "Thank you. I looked up the best for Jack, and she was at the top of the list." He replied with a knowing smile. He had spoken with Charlie for over and hour about Jack. Asking all the questions about the things he would need to keep the small pup safe and healthy. 

The questioning went on for about an hour. Then it was time to show them around his house. They saw the baby gates at the stairs for the basement and second floor of the house. As well as covers over the outlets. The house was very clean, and Castiel explained that he had a maid service come in twice a week to do cleaning. Then they quietly came to Jack's room. "Before Jack, this room had been empty for a while." Castiel said softly as he opened the door. The room was large, with a bay window. A crib in one corner, where Jack was sleeping peacefully.Two baby dressers, and a changing table. Stocked with diapers, wipes and if needed; diaper rash cream. There was also a toy box with a few toys in it so far.

Sam smiled and said, "This room looks great. May we look in the closet?" Castiel nodded and opened the closet door. Showing baby clothes hung up neatly, as well as plenty of diapers and baby shoes. Dean arched a brow impressed. "You put a lot of thought into this. And in only a week, you seem to have all the nessicary items for him." Dean said and went to look at the pup. He smiled at the sight of the dark haired pup. He was small, maybe a month old if that. He had a little bumblebee bee onesie on, and a yellow pacifier in his mouth. He looked like a little angel. Who would of wanted to ever leave him?


	3. Visit to the doctor

"Dean? We need to finish checking the house." Sam said, bringing Dean out of his thoughts on  
the pup.

"Right, let's go then," Dean said.  
He and Sam followed Castiel as the lone alpha led them to the kitchen.They found it stocked  
with formula, bottles, and sippy cups, very apparent that Castiel had the means to care for Jack.

"Everything is looking good. Now, you will need to see a psychiatrist. It is part of the process,"  
Dean said, handing Cas a card for a Dr. Fergus Crowley. "After you see him, he will let us know  
how the visit went. He won't discuss what was talked about, so don't worry about that." Castiel  
nodded as he took the card and started reading the information printed on it.

As Castiel read, Sam wrote something on a piece of paper for the alpha.. "If you have any  
questions. Please call either myself or Dean," Sam said as he handed the paper over to Castiel  
which had their names and numbers on it.  
Castiel nodded as he replied, "Thank you, I will."  
The three of them stood in the kitchen for an awkward second before Sam broke the silence.  
“We should probably get going.”

“Yes of course,” Castiel said and led Dean and Sam to the door. He flashed a bright smile in  
their direction as he held the door open for them. “Thank you both for stopping by and making  
sure everything is in order for Jack.  
"Thank you for being so prepared. Have a good day, Mr. Novak. We will be in contact." Dean  
said as they walked outside.

As he passed Castiel, he got a whiff of rain, spices, and lavender. It was a unique combination  
he never thought he would like but he found himself immediately drawn to the alluring scent. He  
struggled to walk past the alpha and not look back. He shook his head, trying to clear it; he was  
on business and had to remain professional. Dean was glad he had used his blockers,  
otherwise Cas might have been able to pick up on the sudden spike of his own scent.

Once inside the car, Dean asked, "Did you catch his scent Sam?"

"Dean. You know I'm a beta." Sam said with a sigh as Dean started the car.  
"Oh yeah. I forget that sometimes Sammy." Dean chuckled as he pulled Baby onto the street  
and drove away from Castiel’s house, his mind still plagued by the alpha’s scent.

At two-thirty that afternoon, Castiel arrived at the doctor’s office with a bubbly Jack who was  
strapped in his detachable car seat. Jack was staring at Castiel with a gummy smile, his little  
bee toy held tightly in his hands. The alpha cooed at the pup as he walked towards the front  
counter.

"Hello, we are here for a three-o-clock appointment with Dr. Bradberry," Castiel said calmly as  
he gently set the car seat next to him on the floor. Jack was looking around, shaking his bee toy,  
mesmerized by all the new sights and sounds.

"Okay. Is it for Jack Novak?" The receptionist asked. Once Castiel confirmed with a nod of his  
head, she held out a clipboard with a few papers clamped to it. "Alright, please fill out this  
paperwork the best you can and then turn it in."

Castiel thanked her as he took the clipboard and then picked up Jack’s car seat before going to  
find a place to sit. He placed the car seat on the floor, making sure Jack could see him, before  
flipping through the four pages of paperwork. He grabbed the pen hanging from the clipboard  
and started filling out his information on the forms.

"Aww, what a beautiful pup. What's his name?" A blond omega asked, sitting a seat away from  
Cas. A young pup was sitting on her lap, chewing on a teething cookie.

"Jack," Castiel replied with a smile as he continued to fill out the papers. He looked at Jack and  
chuckled at seeing the pup blowing spit bubbles at him.

"What a cute name. Are you here alone, like me, or is his mother going to be joining you?" The  
woman asked curiously.  
Castiel’s smile faltered,unsure of how to explain the way Jack came into his once lonely life. "I...  
I don't know. I found him abandoned in the woods near my home."

The women stared at him with shock and then glanced back down at Jack. "Wait a minute!  
You're.. you're Castiel Novak! You were on the news a few days ago. Oh! So this pup.. poor  
dear," she said gently before adding, "It is so amazing that you are taking him in."


End file.
